Scorpio Races: One Final Leg
by Goldilocks14
Summary: AU to Maggie Steifvater's novel! Sean and Puck have some unfinished business to attend to after the Scorpio Races. Will Corr make it? Is Gabe still moving off the island? What will happen with Puck and Sean?


**Author's Notes: My 2** **nd** **Fanfiction! This is an AU to Maggie Steifvater's novel because I thought the people should get a happy ending. If you haven't read this novel, you should because it's really good. Also check out my other Fanfic, The Adventures after the Slipper.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpio Races, I just made the story.**

 **Summary: Puck Connolly had won the Scorpio Races, the first girl to enter, and to win. Corr, Sean Kendrick's** _ **capall uisce,**_ **had twisted his leg and would never be able to walk again, but I am going to change that story…**

 **Sean**

It was a few days after the races and I was nervous and frantic. Corr had twisted his leg and he may never have been able to walk again. I don't know what I could do without Corr. He was a part of me, and I was a part of him. I was at the Malvern Yard trying to repair Corr's leg when George Holly stooped by.

George Holly, who was from America, came to Thisby to watch the races. He walked in with a concerned look on his face.

"How's he doing?" Holly asked in his American accent. Holly had been familiar with horses and was planning to buy some while he was here on the island.

"He's doing a little better. He'll need to rest for a few more days so that his leg will properly heal, but it looks like he'll make it."

"How are you doing? You lost the race, now you can't get Corr. And what are you still doing here? Didn't you quit?"

"I did, and I don't leave until next week so that I can my things in order. And I'll find a way to get Corr. I will get Corr." I would never rest peacefully until I knew that Corr was mine and his reins were tightly in my hand.

"Well, don't forget that there is someone else you need to concern yourself with."

I knew who he was talking about. Puck.

I hadn't seen Puck since after the she won and she saw me with Corr. I felt guilty. Guilty that I hadn't told her yet about Corr and that he would make it. Guilty that I hadn't congratulated her yet. Guilty that I haven't kissed her since she kissed me a few minutes before the races. It was that moment that I realized that I needed to see her. I grabbed my blue and black jacket and headed out.

"Where are you going?" Holly asked.

"There's something I have to do," I responded. "Can you watch Corr for a few minutes?"

"You want me to watch your _capall uisce_?"

"I don't think I'll be gone long. In case he gets worried or angry," I threw him my jacket. "Put this near his nose. It will calm him down, lets him know that a part of me is near him."

I ran outside of the stables, hoping things won't go too wrong with Corr. I headed towards Puck cottage, with almost no idea of what I would say to her.

 **Puck**

I remembered my visit to the Malvern Yard from a few days ago, discussing and making deals with Malvern. I paid off all the money on the house so we don't have to worry about getting evicted anymore. I asked for a job at the stables and Malvern gave me one. It wouldn't be much more than mucking stables and cleaning horses, but I would at least be near something I loved. Then I asked Malvern to sell Corr to Sean, even though he may never race again.

Sean hadn't seen me since after the race, when I ran to find him with Corr's leg twisted. I wasn't sure if I was to go to him or he would come to see me. But ever since the races, I felt lonely. I wonder if Sean was in too much pain of being without me, as much as I was in without being with him.

Gabe put off his moving from the island for a few more months, so that Finn and I would be taken care of when he would leave. He worked at the hotel every day, for twelve hours a day. Finn got a job at the Fathom & Sons shop, so we would now be able to get more income.

I was cleaning the house when I heard a knock at the door. I thought it might have been Gabe, coming home from work early, or Finn getting back from the errand I sent him on. I opened it and it was neither of them. It was better.

"Sean." I embraced him then connected his mouth to mine. He picked me up and twirled me then set me back down on the ground.

"Could you take a walk on the beach with me?" he asked. I nodded and he led me out the door.

We walked along the water, the ocean constantly spraying us from the subtle wind.

"I never got to congratulate you on winning," Sean said.

"It's alright," I responded. "I forgive you. You're busy taking care of Corr."

"Corr will make it. He just needs to rest for a few more days so that his leg can heal."

"That's great," I said. The silence between us grew until it seemed to be suffocating us. The waves wrapped around our legs.

"I got a job at the Malvern Yard," I interjected, hoping to break the silence.

"That's great," Sean said calmly. "Puck," he started. "I can't imagine my life without you anymore."

"Neither can I. I was dying to see you, but I didn't know if you wanted to see me."

"Puck, there's no way I wouldn't want to see you. I love you."

"I love you too." We embraced again, and our lips found each other's. We held each other, tightly, neither one of us wanting to let go.

As the sun set, we headed back to the cottage. I was hoping that my brothers hadn't come home yet, and they hadn't. I wanted more time with Sean, but looking outside seeing the sun, I knew that he would have to head back at some point. He kissed me one last time, making sure it lasted, like he was making a promise, and opened the door and walked out into the night. He and I knew it wouldn't be the last time that we would see each other.

 _One year later…_

 **Sean**

Puck and I had been waiting for this day for a year. We wanted to do it a little earlier, but things kept getting in the way. The Scorpio Races just happened last week, but neither one of us wanted to enter, after what happened last year. Now that the races have passed, the day has finally come.

It was early in the morning and the sun just started to rise. I waited inside of the church for Puck to arrive. The church was the busiest in the afternoon and the evening, so we decided on early in the morning.

I waited with Father Mooneyham in front of the alter. I was the most nervous I had ever been, and I had run in the Scorpio Races five times. Maybe it was just the fact I had to make the one of the biggest promises I have ever made.

"Cold feet?" George asked me. George Holly, the American. He decided to stay on the island of Thisby and he opened his own stables, and they were currently taking the Malvern stables out of business. He hired me to train some _capall uisce_ , which I had finished training just last month. Not to mention he hired Puck too after she quit at Malvern.

"A little," I replied. I straightened my new blue jacket and pressed it down.

"It's normal. Not everyone can make this kind of commitment."

"I have seen what you and Puck have, and you to have the kind of connection that everyone is looking for."

Hearing what Holly was telling me, it made me feel more at ease. I loved Puck, and she loved me. And we were making the right choice.

 **Puck**

As Finn parked our new Morris Gabe got from the mainland, I got butterflies in my stomach. Gabe got out of the driver's side to open my door and I took his hand to get out. We walked up the stairs to the church and I got even more nervous.

Gabe left the mainland just to come to my wedding, and there's no way I could ever thank him for doing so.

"Cold feet?" Finn asked me.

"A little," I responded.

"It's okay," Gabe reassured. "You look beautiful, just like Mum."

I did look like Mum. I used her dress, which was a little too long for me, but I didn't mind. I wanted to have a piece of her when I made one of the biggest decisions I will ever make. I had pulled my wild ginger hair into a low bun with one of her favorite pins.

Gabe opened the doors to the church to let Fin and I in and then closed the door. The church was empty because it was so early in the morning.

"We are ready to begin," Father Mooneyham called from the alter. He was waiting there with Sean. Gabe linked arms from my left side and Finn from my right. Sean wanted it to be private, but I at least wanted to have my brothers there. Under that circumstance, he wanted to have George Holly there, which was fine with me, but it was strange having your boss attend your wedding.

My brothers led me down the aisle, as fear and adrenaline rushed through me. We almost there, I was almost with Sean. We got to the steps and they let go of me. Finn gave me a hug and Gabe kissed me on the check and they went to stand on the side. I walked to stand next to Sean, and having his presence near made me relax a little, steady even. We locked our hands together.

"We are gathered here today," Father Mooneyham began, "to witness the union of Sean Kendrick and Kate Connolly." Sean and I looked at each other, giving the other one a dreamy smile.

We were ready to have this happen. We had been waiting a whole year, and after everything that has happened, neither one of us to let go of the other.

 **Sean**

Puck looked beautiful. She looked the best I had ever seen her. Walking down the aisle in the white dress made her look like an ethereal angel. She was worried she was to fancy, but it was simple. She makes the simplest things beautiful.

We turned to face each other, even more ready.

"The rings please," Father Mooneyham said.

I pulled out a thin simple gold band and slipped it on her right ring finger. "With this ring, I ensure my love. To promise to love and cherish you, always. Kate Connolly, I love you."

The Puck pulled out a silver band, identical to mine. Her fingers gently grabbed mine hands and I lightened when her delicate hands slipped the ring on my finger. "With this ring, I ensure my love. To promise to love and cherish you, always. Sean Kendrick, I love you."

"By the rings that bond love," Father Mooneyham continued, "a promise is built. The promise that these two will have a love that will last an eternity. The promise that they will stand together, as husband and wife. Do you, Sean Kendrick, take Kate Connolly to be you wife?" Puck's eyes turned toward mine, and they filled with hope.

"I do," I said. Puck gave me a soft smile.

"And do you, Kate Connolly, take Sean Kendrick to be your husband?"

Puck looked back at me and said, "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me," Father Mooneyham finished, "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I threw my arms around Puck's waist and pulled her close to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and our lips met.

We had kissed before, but this one felt different. It felt as if we were finally one. It was as if we were together, and we would be together forever. We made a promise today; a promise that we both hoped and knew would never be broken.


End file.
